I'd kill for eyes like yours
by Gaaras Meltdown
Summary: Gaining his trust will be easy. Working up the nerve to rip it to shreds with a bullet to the head may prove difficult after getting to know him. Sasunaru


_A/N: This is my first story so I'm sure it won't be the greatest but I'm trying I promise!_

_It's very short but it will be a 20 or so chapter story and they'll get longer I swear. This was just to get an idea for what I'm doing, so to speak. Sorry guys!_

_So here's chapter one, lovelies._

* * *

><p>"You've got to be one sick motherfucker to do what you do."<p>

Enter Sasuke, a pale, raven-haired man of nearly nineteen. He looks up with cold, obsidian eyes, his current project put on hold due to the sudden disturbance. His older brother Itachi smirked, raising an inquiring eyebrow as he waited for the inevitable response. Itachi looked like Sasuke, save for tired lines beneath his eyes, and a wiser, aged air about him.

"I could say the same about you." Sasuke spat back good-naturedly, leaning away from his work. "Now, if you're done making a complete ass out of yourself, I'd like your opinion." He turned so that his brother could see the extent of what he'd been doing. "I feel like something doesn't look right, but I can't figure out what that'd be."

Itachi took a step forward, quirking his lips at the display. It didn't take long for him to begin frowning, rubbing at his jaw in thought. Sasuke waited none too patiently.

"The eyes." He said finally, straightening.

"The eyes?"

"Yes. There's no life to them."

"You're lucky they're there at all. They're glass, and they're old. I considered taking them out and closing the lids."

"I know, and I apologize. It is a difficult task finding such a thing on short notice."

"What should I do? The deadline is in little more than a week, and it could take three just to get a hold of another set." Sasuke mumbled, picking up the tanned hand of the corpse and stroking its palm. He let his eyes roam over its bare chest, letting them rest on its face. He noted how clean his repairs had turned out, with not a single seam visible.

"I'm sure I could get Kakuzu to push the date back." Itachi offered with a shrug. "Tell him we ran into some difficulties and that we need more time."

"Hn. I suppose. Though his extension aren't usually that long to begin with..." He closed his eyes in thought, letting out a soft sigh.

"...Fine. Make the call and leave, I need to tend to my work." He ran his fingers down the sun-kissed skin, tracing the shape of prominent collarbones almost tenderly.

His brother let out a snort. "Just don't fuck the thing, Sasuke. Kakuzu likes his pets to be left in pristine condition."

"...I know. Now go."

Itachi left without another word, taking care to close the door softly behind him. Sasuke sighed, his face in his hands. Eyes, he needed eyes; but not those bullshit glass ones. They looked so incredibly out of place, sitting on the contoured, beautifully sculpted face of the young man before him. Kakuzu had had this one in his collection for quite a few years, and had sent it in for repairs. The man was handsome, as were all of Kakuzu's victims. He had wild, shoulder-length hair, tinted a beautifully golden-yellow. It framed his face with it's tufted spikes. His original eyes had been a vibrant, cerulean blue; though now they were a dull, dusty blue that did little justice for the articulate, bronzed face.

Sasuke set to work restyling the hair, years of sitting having caused the once natural spikes to droop and separate. He used a photo Kakuzu had provided him for reference. He questioned how he had gotten a hold of the image, though. It portrayed the man with a full on grin, looking up to the small child he supported on his shoulders. The child looked exactly like him, same blonde hair, same bright blue eyes-

Wait... Something clicked in Sasuke's mind, and he released the section of hair he had been spraying into place. His son, the man had had a son... one who looked almost exactly as he did. Including... Sasuke looked back down at the picture. The eyes! Kakuzu had mentioned having the stuffed man for many years... but how many? How old would the child be now?

He stood briskly, whipping his phone from his jacket pocket. He punched in Kakuzu's number, holding it to his ear while he picked up his mess. The line beeped repeatedly, and it took him a moment of confusion to remember that Itachi had said he'd call Kakuzu. It was busy, of course. He sighed in annoyance, left a voice mail, and set the phone down. While he waited for his commissioner to call back, he mulled over what he would ask him. He wasn't supposed to ask for names,it was part of the long standing agreement he and his brother had with their employer. But could an exception be made? It would benefit Kakuzu after all, and as long as he didn't blab to Itachi, no one would ever know. He could get what he needed quickly, and if anyone made the connection he'd claim it to be a freak coincidence. Then again, it could go really wrong... The kid could escape and get Sasuke in a lot of trouble. Well, he could always-

His thoughts were cut off by the shrill ringing of his phone, essentially forcing him to make a decision now. He answered it, regaining his usual composure.

"Yes?"

"You called?"

"I did."

"Is something wrong? Your brother called asking about an extension."

"Well, not, technically speaking nothing is _wrong_, per say..." Sasuke drawled out, eyeing the still figure. "But I have been wondering on the eyes, sir. They're very..."

"Lifeless?" Kakuzu finished, a rough chuckle being heard through the line. "Ah, yes. They're glass, as you can see. The original taxidermist didn't handle them with enough care, and they could not be part of the final product."

"That's unfortunate, he had beautiful eyes." Sasuke replied, beginning to wonder if it would actually work in his favor. "That's sort of what I was calling to talk to you about. I had been wondering if he had any relatives? A last name to go by, perhaps?"

Kakuzu immediately knew what Sasuke was implying. "Why, that's a brilliant idea," he said excitedly, "would you really be willing to fetch a new pair?"

He doesn't know... Sasuke thought dazedly. He doesn't know about the agreement!

"Because if you are," Kakuzu continued, "that would be fantastic. The mans last name is Namikaze, though I'm not sure it will help as much as you'd like. He had a wife and child, but the wife chose to keep her maiden name so I'm assuming the child was born under her own. It was..." Kakuzu paused, and after a few moments the rustling of papers could be heard. "Uzumaki. Her last name was Uzumaki. Matter of fact, I believe her body is still in the possession of a friend of mine. They were taken at the same time, and I'm not fond of women, so she went to Sir Hidan." he explained, going into farther detail than Sasuke needed... or cared. Uzumaki... That's the name he needed.

"Thank you, sir." Sasuke quickly interrupted, before Kakuzu could press forward. "That will help me a great deal; and if all goes as planned, hopefully you as well."

"Good. I'll be in touch, Sasuke."

And with that the line went dead. Sasuke looked down at his phone, eyebrows drawn in a frown. What an efficient person, he mused. Kakuzu sure didn't spend anymore time than necessary to discuss plans. No matter. The quicker the phone call, the more time he'd have to track down this Namikaze... Uzumaki? Shit. This was going to be a pain, but Sasuke had always prided himself in his efficiency.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I said it was short didn't I? Don't worry, the next one should be a lot longer and will hopefully make up for it ^^;_

_Review if you'd like! And be sure to follow!_


End file.
